


Dream On, Gray

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When Lucy is out of the house to run an errand, Gray gets himself a little handsy and decides to make some time with Juvia. How well does it go? How does Lucy feel when she finds out about it?





	Dream On, Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written in the spring of 2017, before I knew better about the Fairy Tail franchise

Morning struck. Juvia Lockser was still snoring away in her bed, sleeping on her side as she tried her best to keep her eyes shut. She had a long night and wanted to acquire all the sleep she could get. But the sunlight seeping through the window wasn't about to leave her sights, instead forcing the young woman to begrudgingly turn onto her other side and hope for further sleep. But as she turned she learned the hard way of the other window on that side of the room, again light shining into her shut and tired eyes. Juvia grumbled to herself, defeated by the sunlight and just laying flat on her back. It was an uncomfortable position for her, but it was the only compromise she could get out of it.

Juvia slowly gets back to sleep, but it felt like mere minutes later that she is awoken once more, a hum escaping her lips as she opens her eyes up. She finds that the covers have been pulled off of her body, her pajama bottoms down at her ankles, and an unexpected guest at her hips, his tongue lapping away at her vagina. This guest was, of course, Gray Fullbuster, who held onto Juvia's legs and spread them apart so that he could get at her lovely snatch.

Picking her head up off the pillows, Juvia moaned, a smile forming on her lips as she watches her male compatriot lapping away at her slit. "Well good morning to you," Juvia giggled, "did you not want to make your own breakfast?"

"Cute." he said, pressing his lips into her inner thigh before he continued to lick away at her juices. Juvia yawned, stretching out her arms as she yawned, kicking her legs up so as to avoid hitting him while he was at work on her vagina. Her skin tingles as the tongue manages to find a sweet spot on the folds, arousing the young woman even more. She had dreamed and fantasized about this moment many a time, now she was glad the dreams had become reality. Resting her elbows on the bed Juvia picked her upper body off the mattress and continued to watch her beloved plant his lips onto her clitoris, sucking on it while his tongue was being used to stimulate the pink button atop her vagina.

"Ooooh, Gray..." she moaned, resting her hands on the back of his head, "I couldn't begin to tell you just how glad I am that you're mine now..."

Gray came to a sudden stop on her clit, looking up at Juvia as she said that. "Uh, yeah..." Gray laughed nervously. "All to yourself. Yup, that's how it works..."

"Well don't just stop, silly," Juvia says as she pets his hair, still all smiles, "get going on my clit, you stud!"

Gray went back to work, licking her clit as she made the most wonderful moaning noises his ears had ever had the pleasure of listening to. He wasn't about to tell her that he and Lucy were still having a thing, but she wasn't around at this moment to satisfy his cravings right now. So of course this was the next best thing for him. Though he should have realized by now that the blue haired woman was lust crazed for him.

"Mmmm...come here, my darling!" Pulling on his hair the blue haired woman brought him away from her groin, and she leaned forward to give Gray a big kiss on the lips. She moaned into his mouth while he reacted in shock, though by now Gray should have known better than to be surprised by any of this. She did, of course, have one of the wildest imaginations he had ever experienced. Accepting the kiss, Gray closed his eyes and shuffled his knees closer to Juvia until they were close enough for comfort, his hands reaching for her shirt as he unbuttoned it, opening the flaps to reveal her bra-less chest. Gray allowed his hands to grab onto her breasts, massaging them while his thumbs rubbed away at the nipples. He could hear Juvia's muffled moans echo inside of his mouth, sticking her tongue inside to meet with his.

While they continued to make out on the bed, Gray's hands continued to caress at Juvia's breasts, rubbing them with his hands circling towards one another. The black haired man opened his eyes to look at Juvia, noticing that the blue haired woman had quite an attractive neckline. Removing his lips from her, Gray brought his head down to her neck, his lips planted down while his tongue lashed away at her skin.

"Ohhhh, Gray my love..." Juvia said, her cheeks blushing as she fell into his body. "Your tongue is such a wonder no matter where it goes..."

Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia, holding her up so as to keep her from falling back onto the bed. The feelings that Gray gave the blue haired woman shouldn't surprise him, seeing as she was always open about her feelings towards him, and yet here she was, her brain melting as he made her aroused, almost collapsing from just the feeling of his tongue against her body. He could only guess that Juvia had gone for so long without feeling even the slightest touch from him her skin was especially sensitive to wherever he put his hands on her.

That seemed to be the case when his fingertips slid down her stomach, hearing a quivering giggle from her mouth as Juvia wraps her arms around Gray. When his thumb reached her clitoris, pressing down hard on top of that, it was more just a case of that being a very sensitive area on any woman's body. Juvia cooed as Gray touched her there, her head dropping onto his shoulder as she left a vacant expression on her face.

"Oh Gray, your hands..." Groaned Juvia, "They would certainly know how to please an angel. Nnnngh, they're so heavenly..."

"Thanks, I think..." said the black haired man. Pressing down on the clit, Gray heard her gasp, her arms tightening their grip around him. He found himself a bit surprised when Juvia's legs wrapped around his torso, feeling her hips sliding into him. "What the-?"

"Gray my special darling!" Juvia said with a wide grin. "I want to feel you inside of me! I want that cock to ravishing me, make me want it so badly!" Panting, Juvia felt her pussy reach Gray's groin, which was still covered by his pants from sliding onto his legs. Her wet juices rubbed against the groin, creating a sickened wet spot on that particular area. "I want you to give me babies, Gray! I want us to have children together!"

"Whoa, okay, just calm yourself, Juvia!" Gray shouted, removing his hands from the blue haired woman's body. Standing atop the mattress he pulled his pants down, his hardened cock flicking against them to cause it to spring out. Juvia gasped, amazed at the large size of the rod Gray had kept inside of his pants. He found it quite surprising that in spite of her over acting he still maintained the boner that he did.

"Gray! My goodness, look at the SIZE of that thing!" shouted Juvia as the penis stared her down. It was quite honestly only a few inches above average length, but with the way she reacted to its unveiling you would think she had taken her acting lessons from the pornstars.

"Calm down," he said, "It's not like it's going to stretch you out or anything."

"But...but I want it to!" Juvia says, her face flushed with excitement as she smiles up at Gray, her eyes watering up from excitement  
"I want to feel your cock stretchy pussy out so badly, Gray my sweet! I want you to ravage my holes and make me beg like a little bitch!"

Gray, after having taken all of this information in, blinks at Juvia with concern. "Look, take it easy,.Juvia, nobody is going to stretch out...nhhh!" Before Gray even knew it, the blue haired woman's lips were already around his shaft, suckling on his head while her tongue flicks at the slit. Gray could feel his body tighten up, goosebumps crawling around his skin as the sensation of having his penis sucked on takes him by surprise. And Juvia was QUITE good at what she was doing.

Gray's body loosened up, his mouth letting out a long relieving sigh as his body loosened up. He had a tiny smirk on his lips as he looked down at Juvia. Watching the way that the blue haired woman bobbed her head against his shaft was something else for him to experience, especially when Lucy would never agree to giving him a blowjob either. He had no idea whu, but the blonde just was not for any means of love making when it came to a mouth meeting the groin. Fingers, however...

Juvia looked up at Gray, moaning while she continued to work his shaft. Her tongue began to slide across the bottom of his penis, following along with her head as she continued to force her way down to the base. The blue haired woman gave Gray a wink while his cock was still down her throat, the black haired man giving her a smile to hide his worries of either her or Lucy finding out the reality of his situation.

Repositioning herself on the bed, Juvia gets on her hands and knees as she takes all of Gray's cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around his flesh. Taking one of her hands she moves it to her pussy, moaning as her fingers massage the lips, her juices getting her digits wet just from the touch. Her cum was actually starting to drip onto her bedsheets, her eyes shut as she moaned onto the cock. Gray took notice of her dripping pussy and asked, "Juvia, are...are you okay?"

"I'm just...I'm so horny for you, Gray!" The blue haired woman shouted, her other hand stroking away at his cock as she rubbed her saliva into the rod. "You haven't the foggiest idea just how long I've waited for this moment, my love! How many days and nights I've lost sleep over the fear that this day may never become a reality!" And then she pushes her head back on the rod, bobbing her head once more to her own rhythm as she shows her crush just how good a job she can pull off.

"Huh, well...I guess that's one way to look at it. Glad you're enjoying yourself?" Gray rubbed the back of his head, unsure if he should be happy or frightened over Juvia's statement. At least she knew how to give good head, Gray thought to himself, though he had to wonder where she got the practice from...

Juvia removed her mouth off of Gray's cock once more, her hand stroking his penis while she looked up at him with a smile. “Gray...” she says with a giggle. “I know you want your cock sucked on so badly, but my pussy is aching for your tongue again...” Gray could see her cheeks blushing while her fingers press into her pussy, causing the blue haired woman to coo. “Maybe there's a way that we can have both at the same time?”

“Um, I guess so, but-AGH!”

“Wonderful! I have just the position in mind!” Juvia said with excitement as she grabbed Gray by the shoulders and threw him down on the bed. Gray found himself on the bed where Juvia was laying, his head on the pillows while Juvia crawled over him, slowly laying down over him while her breasts pressed down into his abs. Her face met up with his cock, while Gray stared into Juvia's shapely ass as she laid flat on top of him, the vagina meeting with his mouth. Gray, now muffled, tried to protest but instead found his tongue digging into her pussy, lapping away at the juices as they trickled down into her flaps.

“Ooooh, you're so good, my beloved...” Juvia said with a smile before she plunged her mouth down onto his shaft, her lips going all the way down to the base. Her hands played with Gray's ball sack, massaging the scrotum while her head bobs about on the shaft. Gray grabs hold of Juvia's ass, holding it down atop his mouth as his tongue licks at her cum, slurping it all up into his mouth.

“Yes, that's it, my handsome devil...” Juvia moaned as she briefly took her mouth off of his cock. “Give it to me. Let your tongue make me into the whore I am. Make me want it! I'm all yours, Gray!”  
**  
Lucy Heartfilia returned from her early morning trip to the grocery store, humming a tune to herself as she dropped the grocery bags off on the counter. She began to put the items away, but stopped herself when her ears perked up. Over her head she could hear something moving about on Juvia's bed, at first believing it was just her friend getting out of bed. But the noise kept going for much longer than that it made her curious as to what could be going on up there. Adding to that, she hadn't seen Gray at all since she came home. Normally he'd at least be around to put the bags away and everything.

There was only one thing Lucy could do, and that was investigate. As she walked up the stairs she asked herself what could have been going on. Perhaps Juvia had given up on the whole obsession over Gray and found herself her own 'boyfriend' to play with and satisfy her. But that thought left her mind just as quickly, realizing it was too ridiculous for her to be so overly optimistic that Juvia would surrender her hunt for Gray as being her one true love.

Once she reaches Juvia's bedroom, Lucy opens the door, forgetting to consider knocking out of respect and privacy. Heartfilia let out a cry of surprise as she found Juvia on top of Gray, the two of them positioned in opposite directions of one another, Juvia sucking on Gray's cock while the black haired man was still eating her pussy out, squeezing her ass cheeks in his hands. The loud yelling out from the blonde makes Gray and Juvia jump up, Gray shoving Juvia off him to sit up while Juvia rolls onto the bed next to him, looking at Lucy from an upside down perspective.

“What are you two DOING?!” Lucy shouted. “I was gone for maybe forty minutes and THIS is what I come back to? You!” She points of course at her boyfriend. “I expected better than this from you, why on EARTH would you entertain her fantasies?!”

“I, uh...I got bored.” Gray admits, a bit ashamed of himself.

“What?!” shouted Juvia, covering herself up with the blanket as she shouts at Gray, her eyes watering up in comical fashion. “But, but GRAY, I thought you had come to your senses and wanted to spend time with ME instead of this blonde bimbo!”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIMBO?!” Lucy shouts.

“Now hey, whoa! Calm down, both of you!” Gray said, in a vain attempt to regain order. “I'm sure we can work something out here, right? Maybe a threesome or something?”

“No way!” Lucy said with a huff. “I'm not letting you get anywhere near me with her around.”

“And I just want you all to myself, Gray!” Juvia whined.

“Well, you did. For a while.” Gray reminded her, giving a grin to Juvia in the hopes that statement wouldn't lead to a bop on the head. Which it still does.

“I didn't want you for a WHILE, Gray,” Juvia complains, “I wanted you forEVER!”

“You probably didn't even know how to take care of him properly, either.” grumbles Lucy as she takes off her boots. “If you want to see how Gray REALLY likes it done, let me show you.”

Sliding atop the bed, Lucy sits down in front of Gray, reaching her feet out to the man's cock and pressing her soft pillowy soles against the sides of his penis. She feels Juvia's saliva still oozing around his flesh, but ignores it as it does make for a good lubricant. Pushing her feet upwards she hears Gray grunt through his teeth, Juvia kneeling atop the sheets as she watches Lucy use her feet to get him off. “Honestly I'm surprised you didn't try to get her to do this to you, Gray. You know you can't live without my feet giving you a cute little massage.” Lucy let out a chuckle, smiling at Gray as he grabs onto the bed.

Lucy watched as Gray reacted to her giving him a rather wonderful foot massage, her soles stroking his cock in amazing fashion. “See, just look at the way he's holding back. He's enjoying it so much...” Heartfilia licks her lips out of enjoyment of sexually tormenting Gray, and moves her toes over his head and giving it a rub along the slit. She felt his precum getting all over her digits, small blots of the clear liquid escaping his cock while she rubs against it. Removing one foot off of his penis, Lucy holds it up for Juvia to see, the precum making a shiny spot on her toes. “Do you want to give it a taste?”

Juvia was speechless as she stared at Lucy's toes, looking at the precum that the blonde had collected on her skin. Juvia leaned into Lucy's foot, her mouth reaching for her toes. The blue haired woman suckles on Lucy's big toe, making Heartfilia moan with pleasure. Lifting up her skirt Lucy rubs over the fabric of her panties, her fingertips running over the silky clothing. A tingling feeling went down her spine as she felt Juvia touch her tongue onto Lucy's big toe, the blue haired woman treating it in almost the exact same way she had with Gray's cock.

Speaking of which, with Lucy's toes pointed towards Juvia as she licks the precum off her, the blonde's hand reaches down for Gray's cock, giving it a stroking sensation with the fingernail of her thumb rubbing over the head with each tug. “Aw, don't worry, Gray,” Lucy giggles, “I didn't forget about you in any of this.”

“I wasn't worried...” grunts Gray, “I could have used a little recovery time anyway...”

“Not with US around, my sweet.” Juvia says with a smile as she removes Lucy's foot from her mouth. Her lips then start to kiss Lucy's leg, making their way down to her upper thigh, savoring the taste that the blonde's skin was leaving in her mouth. Once Juvia made it all the way to her pussy she removed Lucy's panties and stared for a moment at how it glistened, the blonde already wet from arousal. “Oh, Lucy...” she said, “you look so delectable...”

Lucy shuddered as Juvia placed her tongue onto her clit, feeling the warmth that it provided onto her sensitive nub. The blonde continued to stroke Gray's cock, making the male grunt louder and louder with each passing second. Gray sat up, watching Juvia lap away at Lucy's vagina while she fingered herself. He felt like the luckiest man in the world right now, having two women that usually seemed to fight over him now getting along well enough that they were able to relax and enjoy one another's company.

Gray stood up off the bed, his cock in Lucy's face while she sits back and lets Juvia lick at her pussy. The blonde stares at Gray's shaft as it's right in her face, Gray nodding to her with a smile to let her know it was all right to play with. After she lets out a giggle, Lucy wraps her lips around Gray's cock, bobbing her head against the nub and her tongue playing with the slit. Gray felt relaxed while he let Lucy play with his cock, staring over at Juvia and watching her slurp at the blonde's vagina. It fascinated him that for once, her attention wasn't at all on him but rather the woman she considered to be her rival. Even then it was a sight for Juvia to show a means of affection rather than disdain. Now if only the both of them could act like this more often.

Time passes as Juvia continues to use her tongue on Lucy, while the blonde's mouth plays with Gray's cock. After a while Juvia removes her lips from Lucy's pussy, then repositioned herself on the bed so that she was presenting her ass to Gray. “Gray darling...” she said in a seductive tone, her fingers parting her vaginal lips to him. “Could I have that cock inside of me please?”

Lucy stopped bobbing her head along the shaft, looking over at Juvia again. She was prepared to tell Juvia off, but Gray thrusted his cock out of Lucy's hand and mouth, and knelt behind the blue haired woman. Holding his penis in his hand, Gray guided it against Juvia's slit, rubbing his head against her clit. Once it had been slickened enough by her juices dripping out Gray then pushed it inside of Juvia, making her gasp.

“Oh, FUCK...” she gasped, covering her mouth. “I've never felt anything like it before...nnngh!”

Lucy laughed to herself, thinking Juvia to be a virgin. And yet she was aroused at the way Gray grabbed onto her hips, helping to thrust himself further deep inside of the blue haired woman's vagina. She watched on, sticking her fingers inside her pussy as Gray pushes his cock into Juvia, his hips slapping into her ass while her juices run down his penis all the way to his balls. Her cum drips off his scrotum and onto the bed sheets, creating a stream on Gray's cock that leads to the slowly growing stain. Neither of them, or Lucy for that matter, really cared that much about the cum dripping into a pooling mess, instead focusing on getting one another off.

Then Lucy had an idea. Standing in front of Gray, Heartfilia opened her lips up, presenting herself to him. Gray stared in astonishment at how much her pussy glistened, then pressed his lips into her groin and lapped away. This brought his hip thrusting motions to a halt as his mouth focused on Lucy, and of course the blue haired woman took notice.

“Gray? Gray, why did you stop?!” Juvia asks with concern. “Must I do all the work...?” She grumbles to herself, thrusting her backside into him with her ass cheeks slapping hard against his groin. Juvia began to pant heavily as she was doing everything to get Gray off with her pussy, and she could definitely hear his moans of satisfaction, muffled though they may be.

The blonde moaned as she pushed her groin into Gray's mouth, massaging her breast with her hand as his tongue laps away at her cunt. She let out a happy sigh as she thumbs at her clitoris, satisfied with the way that Gray was using his tongue on her. But then Juvia sat up, wanting to press against Gray and wrap her arm around his head, but she instead bumped into Lucy's ass, causing the blonde to go off balance. Heartfilia let out a cry as she fell atop Gray, her pussy crushing him onto the bed. Surprisingly, his tongue did not stop at any point in this, flicking away at Lucy's vagina even when everything fell apart.

“Oh, is THAT what happened!” Juvia shouted, pivoting herself around on Gray's cock to see what was going on. “I wish you had said something about that, Gray! I would have at LEAST liked knowing you were tonguing HER instead of focusing on ME!”

“Oh go bite me.” Lucy snarled, giving the blue haired woman a look back.

“You know what, I think I will.” A mischievous grin formed on Juvia's lips as she pulled back on Lucy's upper body, Gray holding onto her legs as he laps away. The blue haired woman pressed her lips down onto Lucy's neck, her tongue swirling at the spot that her teeth dig into, nibbling at the blonde's skin.

“Oh! Oh my...ohhhhh, that's wonderful, Juvia...do it more...” Lucy moaned, calming down after the first few seconds. Juvia reaches around and grabs Lucy's breasts, tweaking away at her nipples while the blonde bites down on her lower lip. She could hear herself panting, sweat forming on her body while she leans back into Juvia. Her hips were rocking against Gray's tongue, the male gripping her thighs so as to keep her steady atop his face. “You're both so good to me...”

Juvia slides her teeth around the skin, her tongue still licking at the spot and making it a shade of red. Lucy grabbed a hold of Gray's head, bringing it closer to her pussy and pushing his nose up to her clit. The blonde woman was biting down on her lower lip, moaning from the sensations that were building up within her vagina. Some time passes before Lucy let out a loud gasp as she felt Gray's tongue hit a spot inside of her vagina, and it caused her to react appropriately, having reached her peak.

“Oh fuck...fuck! Gray, I'm about to....HMMMMGH!” Without any further warning Lucy's face scrunched up, her fingers rubbing furiously over her clit as her cum cascaded out of her pussy. Her clear juices sprayed themselves right into Gray's face, who had little time to react as he began to sputter from so much cum aimed right at him. Failing to shield himself from Lucy's climax, the young man found his upper body drenched, his hair dripping with her cum while he looks dazed from the event. 

“Oh my GOD...” Gray exclaimed, staring with shock at the ceiling. Lucy, her cum cascade reaching it's end, let out a happy sight as her eyes roll back into their sockets, falling off to the side of Gray. This left Juvia as the only woman still riding atop Gray, and the blue haired woman couldn't have been any happier.

“Hurray for me!” Juvia shouts with excitement. “I'm still on top of Gray! That MUST mean he and I are truly soulmates! My rivalry with Lucy finally comes to an end!” Unaware that this means none of that, Juvia still lets out a cackle of victory while her hips still swing back and forth atop Gray's cock.

“Not a...contest...” Lucy said weakly, her leg twitching about.

Gray winced and grunted as he felt Juvia's hips swinging faster and faster, the blue haired woman's pace going much too fast for the black haired male. Digging his fingers into the bedsheets he held onto them to try and hold off from release for as long as he could, but unfortunately for Gray it wasn't so easy to do. Juvia was still stuck in her celebration mode and nothing was going to keep her from being so giddy about her supposed victory over the blonde.

“Juvia...ngh! Juvia be careful, I might just...” Gray clenched his teeth as he growled through them. The black haired young man felt his cock finally reach it's peak, and he was set for release. But he didn't wish to cum inside of Juvia, and though he tried to sit up for her attention he failed to get her off his cock in time, as he groaned upon his own climax.

Gray could feel his large load of cum shooting out inside of Juvia, and watched as the blue haired woman cried out, knowing she could feel it shooting inside of her vagina. “Gray, you're cumming inside me!” Juvia shouted, stating the obvious.

“I tried to shoo you off before it came to that!” roared Gray, obviously not happy that it came to shooting his seed inside of Juvia.

Planting her hands on Gray's chest, Juvia bit her lower lip as her eyes rolled back, holding on for dear life as she continues to take the almost never ending stream of jizz Gray's cock was shooting inside her. Already she felt her stomach growing, internally stretching her body out. Her stomach was growing a few mere inches, while her breasts began to expand, her nipples leaking out milk as a reaction to so much cum filling her up.

Finally the orgasm Gray had, the stream of cum, and Juvia's long cry of ecstasy all came to an end. Much like Lucy before her, Juvia rolled off of Gray, panting on her back as she looks up at the ceiling. Gray did the same as he had done before, the trio all worn out from that long session.

“That was...an amazing experience...” sighed Juvia, running her hand over her enlarged belly. “And just think, with all of this inside of me, Gray and I are sure to have a baby. And THEN we can get married!”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Gray shouted, shooting himself up from the bed. “Ooooh no! No no no! We are NOT having a baby together!”

“But there's so much inside of me...” Juvia pouted, giving Gray the puppy dog eyes.”

“Look, I don't care what-”

“Just let her have this one, Gray.” sighs Lucy as she sits herself up. “It's the least we can do after she's chased you for so long.”

Gray contemplated for a few seconds, surprised to hear Lucy say that to him. Letting out a defeated sigh, he says to Juvia, “Okay, fine. You can keep the baby. But no calling it-”

“FANTASTIC!” shouted an excited Juvia, her cum-filled stomach sloshing as she jumps off the bed and hugs Gray. “I'll give him the most SPECIAL of names! Gray Junior!”

“God dammit...” Gray groaned.


End file.
